The invention concerns spinal osteosynthesis systems, in particular for anterior fixation.
Spinal osteosynthesis systems for anterior fixation are known in which the connection elements are formed by plates, and others are known in which the connection elements are formed by rods. Because of their bulk, the systems based on plates are difficult to use, if they can be used at all, via the endoscopic route. Moreover, their limited size (length) means that they can only be used for simple vertebrectomies involving a single vertebra, or perhaps two. It is impossible to treat scoliosis with this type of implant. Finally, the plates are difficult to adapt to the morphology of the vertebra in which they are anchored. Moreover, the systems based on rods generally comprise fairly voluminous connectors which cannot always be used via the endoscopic route.
A spinal osteosynthesis device is also known from document FR-2,731,344 and its U.S. equivalent U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,663, the counterparts of WO-96/27340, which device comprises a connector with two branches which can clamp a connection rod between them, the branches being able to be engaged on a vertebral pedicle screw. However, this connector, while well suited for posterior fixation of the spine on the vertebral pedicles, does not ensure sufficient stability with a view to anterior fixation of the spine.